


No Regrets

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Coma, Dark Magic, Execution, Fake Character Death, False Identity, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Pre-Relationship, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Sex is mentioned briefly, Temporary Character Death, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Graves is found  he's in a magically induced coma there's no way to save him... correction there is one way to save him...dark magic that only Newt can perform. With MACUSA still feeling the sting of the Grindelwald debacle they are eager to sentence him to death for the use of dark magic. Will Newt avoid his execution or will he be seeing the death potion even closer than last time?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	No Regrets

Newt stares down at the body in the bed. Vaguely he can hear Tina next to him arguing with the mediwitch about whether Director Graves can be woken up.

He can't.

Or rather they can't use the magic that can. Not only do they not know the way the full spell and potion go but the use of such things would be highly illegal in America.

Tina is yelling that they have a job to save Director Graves.

Newt knows they can't.

But he can.

He knows the spells. He can make the potion in minutes. 

But what would the cost be? He'd be arrested. He could hope for mercy from them but he's seen that America isn't overflowing in the mercy department.

He looks down at Director Graves on the bed. Pale and lifeless. He'll remain as such unless then curse is lifted. The poor man suffered untold horrors at the hands of Grinderwald before he was found. Newt wishes they'd found him earlier or that the people who knew him best were able to figure out what was going on.

Tina and Queenie told him that Director Graves had been a good man. Deeply passionate about the law and protecting people. About doing the right thing. 

He'd have gone on to do great things if not got for the curse. Meanwhile Newt's already trained up Bunty, sent his manuscript in, and saved as many creatures as his case can hold. 

His life's work is done. A book to save creatures, a new Magizoologist to take up the mantle and a case full of rescued animals.

His decision is made.

"I'm going to go feed my creatures," Newt says and goes into his case before anyone can say anything. 

Mixing the potion is easy when you know what you're doing and Newt take the chance to write a letter to Theseus, one to their parents, and one last one to someone he knows will take care of his creatures.

The potion is done sooner than he planned and he makes a point to feed his creatures as slowly as possible. Dragging out the time as long as he can. He gives each one an extra serving and kisses on the head.

They know something is wrong. So he tells them about Percival Graves a man who like him had trouble making human connections his only ones being his co-workers who couldn't even tell he was replaced by a Dark Lord, a friend since school who could not tell either and Theseus. At least Newt had his creatures. Percival Graves was...is truly a man who has no one.

He deserves another chance. A chance to learn to let people in. It's too late for Newt. He has all the people he would get, but Percival Graves didn't.

He doesn't realize he's crying until Daffodil, the Nundu, licks them up.

"Thanks," he murmurs and makes his way out. Potion concealed in his pocket.

Tina is asleep in her chair, cheeks stained with tears.

"Tina go get a cup of coffee and something to eat. You're no use to him if you're likely to pass out," Newt murmurs and watches her go. 

He tips the potion into Graves' mouth and watches his throat work the thin black sludge down. He raises his wand. He'll have to be quick before the wards alert everyone to what he's doing.

His hand traces the patterns the spell needs in order to work and the thin blue mist spills from the tip to follow the potion down.

Newt takes a breath. That had been a common spell. To speed the potion up. He'd had to tweak it so that Graves would wake quickly. 

The wandwork for the last spell is significantly more difficult. Newt making quick slashes and pokes in the air before one final poke and a flash of yellow light. It receeds and the wards go crazy while the only sign if change is a tick in Graves' jaw.

It's enough for Newt to know.

Newt is shaking as he sets his wand in his case and triggers the apparation charm on it and the case vanishes from the room. 

Newt can hear pounding steps in the hall and he drops to his knees hands on his head.

He has no intentions of fighting them.

"Newt what happened?" Tina asks.

"The Mediwitches and wizards could not save Graves because the magic is dark and illegal. I had no such inhibitions," Newt says and he can feel the eyes of the Aurors who he had become friendly with burrowing into his back.

"Newt what does that mean?" Tina asks we Graves bolts upright with a pained gasp before throwing up the potion.

"It means that the only way to reverse the dark magic was to use dark magic. So I did," Newt says as personnel mill around him.

"I'm sorry Newt...but I have to arrest you," Fontaine says.

"I know. I'll go willingly. I knew this would be the end of I did it," Newt whispers as he's apparated to an interrogation room.

Newt waits nearly an hour before Auror O'Connell walks in. The two of them had grown as close as Newt can to a person he's just recently met and he's glad they didn't make Tina do it.

"The Medical staff says Graves is going to make a full recovery...thank you...but that was a stupid thing you did Newt. Why?"

"I don't regret it. Director Graves didn't deserve that fate just because a mad man decided to use his face and people who've known him for years didn't realize. It's a cruel fate. I could not leave him to it," Newt says.

"You treated Graves like one of your creatures?"

"Yes, saved him. I gladly accept whatever sentence will be carried down," Newt says.

"Newt...you know it's going to be..."

"Death...yes I know. I knew when I did it," Newt says.

"Mercy fucking Lewis Newt... you sure you were a Hufflepuff? That's some Gryffindor level stuff right there," he says.

"I didn't do it because I was brave. I did it because I could not see him there in that manner when I knew a way to fix it," Newt says.

"Maybe the Congess will be lenient during the trial?" O'Connell says.

"Ian, I am a foreign national, who broke the statute of secrecy, released creatures into the city accidentally, and then showed up every Auror in here along with the president aside from Tina by capturing Grindelwald and revealing him. Grindelwald was able to decree an execution with only two of those marks on me. I will be lucky if my trial lasts two minutes," Newt says as he is led to the cells.

Two days after he's put in a cell, by himself he'll have to thank O'Connell for that, he's brought before the Congress. He kneels on the ground before the President and Newt glances around he can see it in their faces. They already know their sentence.

Well if he's going to die, might as well leave some parting words.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Picquery says and Newt knows some of them are hoping or expecting him to beg for his life like he had for his creatures.

"This isn't about the magic I used to save Graves. This is about you wanting to exert power over the Ministry. America has been ridiculed by other countries for their laws and for a British Wizard to not only save you from invasion by a Dark Lord. One you didn't even notice, then help find the man he had been impersonating, and then save him has stung your egos. I know what the sentence will be. Let's not pretend your decision was not made the moment you heard about the case. Please have more respect for me than that," Newt says.

"Agreed Mr. Scamander. In accordance with our laws you will be sentenced to death," she says and Newt nods his head and allows himself to be walked out of the room. 

"May I request different Aurors?" Newt asks when he sees a teary eyed Tina and stonefaced O'Connell standing there waiting to take him to the execution chamber. He can't make them do this. It's not fair to them.

"Fine, Smith and Weiss take him. Fontaine keep an eye on those two," The president says and Newt allows himself to be walked through the Auror department. He can see everyone looking at him with sadness in their eyes. He had truly made friends here. 

"I will wait here for your return," The President says.

She's keeping an eye on everyone who would mount a rescue attempt. They must not have notified his family either for the same reason. It's better this way. He wouldn't be able to handle this is Theseus or his parents were there. Theseus would be broken by it.

Queenie is crying as he passes and he hopes things get better for her. To lose a friend and a love in such a short amount of time while also being affected by the emotions of everyone around her.

This must be so painful for her.

"Queenie please don't worry about me. You'll only suffer twice," Newt says and Tina pulls her into her arms as he is led away.

Newt tries not to think about the last time he was brought this way. Through floors and floors of oppressive bureaucracy and red tape and politicians concerned with the least they can do for the most credit of those with power they can grab.

It's almost a relief when the elevator dings and lets them out on the same floor as the execution chamber. 

He sits in the chair and waits for the deah potion to begin to rise. He knows what he'll seem. His first time petting Artemis. Himself toddling after Theseus as they play explorer in the gardens. His first ride on Artemis. His letter from Hogwarts. Being sorted into Hufflepuff and Theseus sending him his much favored scarf. Meeting Dumbledore, meeting Leta and Pickett and the Niffler, riding Frank, meeting Jacob, Tina, Queenie and Abernathy. 

Everything goes blissfully dark as the wand begins to be lowered to the potion.

A week later the Newspaper reads as a head line: Newt Scamander, Magizoologist, Man Who Revealed Grinderwald Dead.

Newt's family comes for the body, for a proper burial and it's only thanks to their mother that Theseus does not cold cock the President and the entirety of Congress.

Theseus would burn the world down for his brother.

3 days earlier

Abernathy was having an okay day. Sure he was upset about his boss being in a magically induced death like coma but he's seen Mediwitches pull of some amazing things.

He gets to come in late because of a problem with his apartment's plumbing and he was even able to sneak to Kowalski's bakery. Yes he knows the no-maj knows about them but frankly as the son of a wizard and a squib he simply ignores it. Besides the man makes good pastries. Newt has been steadily plying him with them because in the Magizoologist's words Abernathy was too thin.

So when he gets into work he knows something is wrong because Queenie is at her desk sobbing.

It can't be Kowalski so there are only three options. Graves, Tina, or Newt. 

"Queenie? What's wrong?"

"Newt! H...h...h...he used dark magic to save Director Graves. The C... Congress has been called for a trial," she says and Abernathy has to sit down and put his head between his knees.

Newt is going to be executed. It's the only way that trial is going to end. One of Abernathy's only friends here and he's going to be executed.

Newt had been a breath of fresh air. Abernathy hadn't had a strong relationship with the Aurors before the reveal and after they had all assumed his sucking up to Graves meant he was on his side. 

He'd been relieved if his duties, brought to a room and interrogated for hours until they were satisfied. Memories had been pulled from his mind and used in a pensieve because he was born allergic to veritaserum. Months if his life replayed to them. Every interaction he had had with Grindelwald. 

After that the Aurors stayed clear if him minus Tina. He and Queenie had grown a bit closer as friends.

Newt had been a breath of fresh air. Newt who had apparated him out of Grindelwald's line of fire in the subway. Who brought Abernathy sweets to fatten him up. Who would aggressively give Abernathy coins through implementing niffler when Abernathy was going to be short on rent. Who listened to him talk.

Newt, who is best friend.

"Oh honey," Queenie says and he realizes he's crying.

"Queenie I need you to go talk with Tina. I need some alone time. Please," he says and watches her nod knowingly and walk off. 

Abernathy wipes his face. And tosses the scarf Newt gave him, in the colors of Hufflepuff. Newt said that if he had gone to Hogwarts that would have been his house. But it isn't. He's a horned serpent and currently he's feeling as cunning as a Slytherin and as brave as a Gryffindor. 

He sends a pigeon to his boss saying the issue in his apartment isn't fixed and he needs the rest of the day and he leaves.

He speeds through the streets faster than he's ever walked in his life. He has a destination in mind and he will not fail his friend.

He used to meet his ex lover in an old mansion half crumbled. They had discovered together that the floo still works. A chimney he can use without fear of monitoring.

"Head Auror's Office Ministry of Magic!" He says and the flames lick up his body and he pops out in a room with sleek black walls. Behind a desk is a man older than Newt. With the same shade if red in his hair even if the brown is stronger and the same looking freckles off a bit lighter.

"Who in the name of Merlin are you?"

"Please it's your brother! He's going to be sentenced to death!" Abernathy says and launches into an explanation. As he goes more in detail he can see the elder Scamander become more and more pale.

Both of them know there's nothing to be done. If Newt is sentenced to death the best they could get would be a transfer to Azkaban and a dementor kiss. Abernathy has a feeling Newt would rather the execution.

Theseus writes a quick note and sends it off in an airplane and then he is grabbing Abernathy and they're flooing. He's so startled he doesn't even hear where the man says for them to go. 

He's always hated side along flooing. It always leaves him weak kneed and then as soon as the fire stops he's pulled into a side along apparation to a bridge and he can feel the powerful anti-apparation wards in front of them.

So is a relatively attractive man in a suit and a sparkle in his eye.

"Theseus...Mr. Abernathy I assume you are here regarding Newt?"

"How?"

"His case has an apparation trigger on it. When activated it gets sent to me," the man says.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need your help. Newt has been sentenced to death by MACUSA," Theseus says and Abernathy starts to explain but Dumbledore holds up a hand. 

"I knew the minute you arrived Mr. Abernathy. Your occlumency leaves a bit to be desired but nothing to scoff at. Go gather support and I will meet you at your home once I have taken care of Newt's creatures," he says and Abernathy is pulled into another apparation and floo trip.

"Theseus?" A woman says.

"Leta, did you firecall them?" Theseus says.

"They'll be here by dinner," she says.

"Mr. Scamander what is going on? I received word of an American using our floo and then you using it to go to Hogwarts," the Minister of Magic says and Abernathy tenses.

"He came over to tell me that Newt has been sentenced to death," Theseus says.

"Mr. Scamander... Your brother has always been a troublemaker... but he is our troublemaker. Be that as it may...I cannot help you rescue him...but perhaps there is still something I can do...gather the people you trust and meet me in the meeting hall tomorrow," the Minister says and leaves.

"Come on let's go. We need a plan," Theseus says grabbing him again.

"Would you stop grabbing me! I swear I haven't been manhandled this much since that pushy Floo Network attendant found me in a speakeasy!" Abernathy snaps and straightens his suit.

"Theseus, what have we told about manhandling people?" An angry woman says and she has the same red hair as who must be her sons. Their father reminds him a bit of Mr. Graves same hair, same eyes, and a similar build. It's weird.

Dumbledore steps through the chimney and smiles at Mr. and Mrs. Scamander.

"Is this everyone?" 

"Yes. The Minister wants us all to meet with him tomorrow. He's going to help. Mr. Abernathy was it? Are you sure you want to be a part of this? You're likely going to be fired...or even executed," Theseus says.

"You need someone on the inside to allow you to floo in. I'll look and see about more inside help but it's safer if it's just me since veritaserum can't be used on me... Although I may have an idea about that," Abernathy says.

"I know someone who can help and who will help. Newt has a stash of polyjuice in his case we might need it. I'll contact him tomorrow," Theseus says and Abernathy nods along as they outline the plan. Pointing out easier ways and making suggestions.

Finally near midnight they have a plan. 

2 days later:

Abernathy's hands are shaking as he makes his way through the building to the Floo room. He spent the last two days having lunch dates with the attendant to find out when he does to lunch for the best time to let them in.

When he steps into the room it is blessedly empty. He slips on his mask, spelled to take on an animals appearance and obscure his identity. He has seen himself in it it had turned into a rat. A reflection of his inner turmoil regarding his decisions but he cares for Newt too much to go back. When the floo request comes in from Istanbul he allows it. One by one they step out. A man in a phoenix mask, one in a Hippogriff mask, a woman in a fox mask and one in a snake mask. The last person to come through is a man in a black wampus mask. That should be everyone. No one knew who was behind what mask. Better that way.

The Phoenix casts a notice-me-not charm. Stronger than anything Abernathy has ever felt in his life and they make their way down to the execution chamber floor and wait. 

Abernathy begins to anxiously pick at his wand. 

Finally they see Newt and his two guards make their way into the room. They wait a few seconds before doing the same. 

Smith and Weiss are standing with their backs to the wall as Weiss lowers his wand near the water. The position is just as grey planned as when the stunners hit them they hit the wall and get knocked out rather than be knocked into the potion.

Hippogriff casts a spell to put Newt to sleep until they can put him to sleep and they put him in a bag spelled with similar expansion charms as those on his case. 

Phoenix casts another notice-me-not charm and they make their way to the wands permit offices, empty as usual and Abernathy pulls off his mask.

"Sorry about this Abernathy," Wampus says and stupifies him and his head hits the table to knock himself out. When he wakes up he'll be tied up in the closet missing some hair to explain why he was not accounted for.

They'll transfigure something into Newt and use that to fake his being dead. Dumbledore will have to do it if they want it to be strong enough to withstand a revelio. 

1 day later:

"Mr. Abernathy, I will ask this again. Who did you help into MACUSA?" Picquery demands and Abernathy cowers. They've been at this since he'd been cleared by the mediwitch. 

"I didn't do anything! Why don't you question Theseus Scamander?" Abernathy demands.

"At the time of the attack Mr. Scamander was in a meeting with the Minister of Magic, his fiance Leta Lestrange, and Albus Dumbledore discussing measures to secure Grindelwald for transport. I saw he memory myself," she says and Abernathy feels a little relieved. All the minister had to do was say a different day when reading off the date and time.

"What about the parents?" 

"Seen in Paris during the annual Hippogriff breeding competition. Mrs. Scamander won," she says. Abernathy himself and one of Theseus' friends had taken polyjuice potion for the winning picture.

"I hate to suggest this...but what about Mr. Graves, Newt did save his life," Abernathy says.

"Resting in his hospital room. He has a nurse with him from the time he woke up to when he went to bed," she says.

"Madam President, I had nothing to do with Newt's escape. I swear, look at my memories if you don't believe me," Abernathy says.

"I plan to. Miss Goldstein!" She says and Queenie comes in with the portable pensieve and a vial of Veritaserum.

"I can't drink that," Abernathy says.

"It's not for you," she says and orders Queenie to drink it.

"Now your memories Mr. Abernathy, Miss Goldstein, are these memories accurate?" She asks and Abernathy holds his breath.

"Yes ma'am. The ones he's giving you are genuine," she says and Abernathy relaxes a little. He'd had to sleep with the potioneer who always worked late to get access butnit worked. He had sex with him in the office. Slipped him a sleeping draught inside the condom, he fell asleep and Abernathy tampered with the veritaserum. It's how Weiss and Smith were able to pass their interrogations.

Abernathy turns over his memories of the punch, hitting the table, waking up in the closet, banging on the door for help and getting rescued.

"Has he witheld anything material?" Picquery asks after observing them.

"No ma'am," Queenie says.

"Miss Goldstein return to your desk. Mr. Abernathy, please gather your belongings from your desk. This is the second incursion you've been involved in. We cannot have this. You are relieved of your duties," she says and sweeps out of the room.

Abernathy already removed his important items from his desk. So, he says goodbye to Queenie and Tina. The other Aurors clap him on the shoulder like they know he was behind the rescue. 

The job doesn't matter. He has another one lined up.

Four days later

Percival Graves has always loved paperwork. It helps him destress and focus his mind. But the amount of paperwork Grindelwald had left undone is frankly horrifying. 

He's just starting to make a dent when Picquery walks in.

"Director Graves," she says simply.

"Madam President, how may I be of service?" 

"I've been thinking about Abernathy's memories. One of his attackers was wearing a black Wampus mask. I couldn't help but remember our first year in school when we had to wear masks to represent our house at Halloween and you wore a Wampus mask. Seemed interesting." She says.

"Ah, but as you said the mask in memory was black. Mine was tan with flecks of beige. Quite different," Graves says.

"Of course. Sorry to bother you Percival," she says and starts to leave when O'Connell comes in.

"Director Graves, we found Scamander," he says.

"Bring him it," Picquery says.

"He's dead Madam President. Slit throat. I cast the revelio myself and it's him. His family and the Ministry has already taken possession," he says.

"Leave us," Picquery says, when they are alone again she turns to him.

"Percival if I find out you played a role in this escape..."

"How I could I? I was trapped in bed," Graves says and watches her leave in a huff. 

He chuckles softly as rests his hand in his desk. How could he indeed? Pretty easily when a friend's father and polyjuice are involved.

Along with a little black Wampus mask. Graves thinks to himself as he pats the drawer with a smile.

2 months later:

"Are we sure this is a good idea? Dumbledore and Scamander are very close... were very close. He may not be happy to see us," Graves says as he and Picquery make their way towards Hogwarts. The school looming up over them. 

"He knows as much as there is to know about Grindelwald. If anyone can guess his plans it would be Dumbledore."

They arrive only for a crowd of children to be waiting at the door, watching them. It's quite disturbing with the whispers that go up around them.

"Alright you troublemakers. You've seen them now off to class with you. I know for certain I have at least twenty of you in charms in ten minutes!" A familiar voice says and they turn to see Abernathy standing there.

"Abernathy?" Picquery says.

"Madam President, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you and Director Graves. Allow me to escort you," he says tight faces as he shoos students towards the stairs.

"I didn't know you found a job here," Graves says.

"I met Dumbledore and Dippet at Newt's funeral. Dumbledore saw in my mind how close we had been and what happened that day and after and convinced Dippet to hire me. I haven't looked back since," Abernathy says and leads them up the stairs.

"Keep an eye on the stairs. They like to change," he says jumping over a jinxed step before they come before the door of a classroom and they step inside.

"Ah, Madam President, Director Graves. Would you like a cup of Tea? Or if you prefer I can ask Professor Abernathy to fetch you coffee," Dumbledore says with a touch of cold politeness like the Minister had when they asked permission to portkey to Hogwarts.

"No, thank you. We simply wish to ask if you have any idea as to what Grindelwald could be up to in France," she asks.

"The ministry has asked me that question before. His plans are never for one thing. Take his time in America. He sought the young Barebones to reveal our works, but also to gain a powerful ally, and topple MACUSA where you are the only people who want to uphold the no mingling with muggles laws. He could be in France for any number of reasons. Each one interconnecting with others," he says.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have returned...oh... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt," a man with pale skin and blonde hair says coming in a thin black briefcase in his hands.

"Ah, Professor Lestrange, how nice to see you. Back from Beauxbatons are you?"

"Yes, their unicorn issue has been handled peacefully for all involved," the man says.

"Director Graves and President Picquery may I introduce Professor Corvus Lestrange," Dumbledore says and the man gives a deep bow.

"A pleasure. I didn't mean to interrupt sir. I'll just go make sure the students have been keeping out of the Dark Forest," he says.

"Actually, the Thestrals have been quite agitated lately perhaps you could tend them for a few moments."

"Of course Professor."

"Could you also show our American guests out?"

"Of course sir," he says.

"Actually there is another matter I wish to discuss with you in private," Picquery says.

"Very well. Director Graves and Corvus can wait in the hall," Dumbledore says and they do.

"So... Professor Lestrange...you're Leta's younger brother correct?"

"Yes, I've only met her recently but she's very protective of me," he says.

"And what would someone have to do to court you?"

"That's simple. Wear a Wampus mask," Corvus says with a wink.

"May I write you?" Graves asks.

"I believe so Director Graves," he says and then guides them through the school when Picquery is done.

And if Graves later received word that Credence Barebones was spotted in France only to disappear from an alley while a man with a black briefcase exits a nearby one no one needs to know the connection but him.


End file.
